


Relight My Fire

by JosieMarieVivianWilkins



Category: Glee
Genre: Ballet, Couple classes, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4037458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieMarieVivianWilkins/pseuds/JosieMarieVivianWilkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine have hit a snag in their relationship and decide to sign up for a class at the community centre, with hopes that it will aid in the fixing of their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relight My Fire

**Author's Note:**

> "Can they join ballet class with Rachel? The one Jesse and Rachel were ansgt!dancing in whilst singing Bright Eyes?"  
> That was the question I got on Tumblr, so I decided to write in response to it when I got the idea after re-watching the 'Total Eclipse of the Heart' scene. I hope it makes a little sense.  
> Also, I just wanted to say that this is set after high school, I'd say they're probably in their mid-twenties, or somewhere abouts, but Jesse and Rachel never went to McKinley, and none of them ever formally met at competitions.

Lots of them do it; lots of couples join dance classes. It's just…what they do when the fire's dwindling and they need something to just… _Lacarnum Inflamare_ their relationship. Of course, most couples don't tend to be same-sex and joining ballet classes.

Why ballet? Because it was the only dance class left at the community centre that wasn't full. So, here they were, Blaine and Kurt - Kurt and Blaine - walking through the door of room thirty six with looks of regret on their faces.

"I can't believe you signed us up for this!" Blaine hissed in to Kurt's ear.

"Ah! I was only doing what you told me to do. You said - and I quote - ' _sign us up for some dance classes at the community centre. Maybe it'll fix this train wreck of a relationship_ ' and walked out. Besides, you know why it's ballet and not some other form of dance," Kurt muttered back, his knuckles white as his hand was wrapped around the handle of his satchel, his fist clenching as he remembered the argument the two of them had had the other week.

"Ah, it looks like our students are here. You must be Kurt and Blaine," a short, olive-skinned, dark-haired woman called as she was being placed on to the ground by a wavy-haired man that held himself well.

"Great, darling, a hobbit and a china doll," he replied flatly, following her as she made her way towards them.

The woman took each of their hands in her own and said "I'm Rachel, and this is my husband, Jesse; we'll be your teachers for paired ballet. So, do we know who's going to be the bottom, of sorts?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and pointed to Blaine, muttering "The hobbit."

"Well, great. If you'll both just go and change." She said as she gave them directions to the locker rooms.

When the couple emerged in their leotards, Kurt couldn't hold back his grin. Blaine honestly looked so cute, tights and ballet pumps to match the outfit.

Blaine sent Kurt a dark glare and said "Don't say a bloody word."

"I think it's adorable; I think _you're_ adorable," Kurt couldn't resist quoting Blaine, a snide tone to match his comment.

The two made their way back to the classroom and saw the couple dancing to some light music through the small glass window in the door. "Jesse, gosh! I've told you once and I've told you a thousand times more, put your hand on my waist, not my hip!" Rachel shouted.

"Well, I'm sorry I can't dance to your standards. I'm sorry I'm not ' _gold-star worthy_ ', they're not my thing - just like this isn't!" He inhaled and exhaled heavily, "Sheesh, I only took ballet up with you so we could become closer but, well, what a right load of good it's done us! All we do is practise, and argue that it's not right, then practise some more, and then argue again."

Kurt knocked on the door as he opened it and the two suddenly straightened up and smiled brightly at him and Blaine.

"Good, you're here. Okay, now first, we're going to show you what you'll be aiming to achieve by the end of this course, okay?"

Kurt and Blaine made their way to sit on the chairs at the side of the room and watched as the couple performed a sequence of positions and movements in sync with each other. It was honestly beautiful.

Kurt and Blaine were trying to practise the lift that they had been shown, and every time Blaine would put his hand a little too high on his waist and would catch that spot that tickled Kurt to the core. At first, Blaine was frustrated by this, but the pair soon started to giggle about it. Jesse and Rachel had constantly sighed, Jesse had even shouted out some form of mild abuse to them as they laughed together.

"Oh my God! Do you want to dance like professionals or laugh like a couple of love-struck hyenas? Seriously, just stop acting like school girls and get it together!"

Rachel fumed, her hands flying in the air at times. By now, the couple had laughed enough and were soon finding hilarity in everything that they did and many of the things that Rachel and Jesse did and said. They were such a cliché married couple.

"Kurt, I love you," Blaine whispered as he placed his hand on Kurt's waist and had his head by Kurt's ear.

"Mmm? I, um, I love you too," Kurt mumbled in response, turning his head to see Blaine smiling at him.

"Can we leave then? I don't want us to end up like them."

"But what about the fire?"

"We can rekindle that with some choice mood lighting and a spare evening. Maybe we can even try out some of these new 'positions,'" Blaine's eyebrows were high and suggestive, he waggled them slightly.

Kurt couldn't hold the bark of laughter that escaped his lips, and earned himself a few strange looks from Rachel and Jesse.

"Though, I don't think I make a very good bottom."

The bright blush ran up Kurt's neck and made its way to his cheeks as Blaine leant closer to him and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Come on, let's leave, I think the ice cream parlour is still open," Blaine winked and caught Kurt's hand in his own.

Kurt smiled and said "I'd like that," and the two walked out of the room, leaving Jesse and Rachel to argue on their own.


End file.
